


Landsmeet - Desperation

by spirit_dog



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirit_dog/pseuds/spirit_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot illustrating a difficult private night just before the Landsmeet in which Alistair and his lover struggle with their inner demons and try to convince themselves that everything will work out as it should.  Major spoilers for the Landsmeet and events around it.  Marked explicit for explicit, rough sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landsmeet - Desperation

Her back hit the stone wall, knocking the breath out of her and causing her to gasp. His lips covered hers and kissed roughly, as though he was trying to consume her. An armored hand pawed at her breasts through her thick drake scale armor. They had had rough sex before, but it was usually after combat, with the blood covering their bodies causing their own blood to sing and cry out for release. This was different. This was going to leave bruises and then some. "Alistair, you're hurting me," she said, pushing him slightly backwards.

There was a look of abject terror in his eyes, "Reshayla... I..."

Her delicate fingers pried at the gauntleted hand that was still tightly gripping her upper arm. Reshalya swallowed and closed her eyes briefly. This was not a side of Alistair she liked seeing, and it scared her. "Please let go of me."

Alistair released her and stepped back, tears welling up in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Reshalya swallowed again, looking at her feet briefly before looking up at him. That he was over a head taller than her usually didn't bother her, and often made her feel very protected around him, but now the size difference scared her. She was used to staring down and intimidating men more than twice her size, but not him. She took a deep breath to make sure her voice was very calm and even, "Everything will work out as it should tomorrow. Don't worry."

Alistair put his hands on the wall above her shoulders, head slumped and tried to force back tears. "You don't know that, you can't know that."

She lifted his chin so they were looking eye to eye, “Have faith in me. We've already raised an army out of nothing. This is just politics."

"But Riordian wants to make Loghain a Warden."

"Yes and remember Sophia Dreyden? It’s a really bad idea. At any rate, it’s not his call to make. It's mine. He might senior, but he hasn't relieved me of command, so I'm still in charge here." She smiled softly, and cupped his cheek in her hand. While this tenderness came with some ease, it was still taking a fair bit of self control to no slap him for being an idiot, and for hurting her. She smiled again, but her eyes turned cold. "Loghain dies tomorrow at the Landsmeet, for his crimes against the Grey Wardens and for his crimes against Ferelden."

"What about you deal with Anora? Won't she...? He is her father."

"As I said, have faith in me. She knows I cannot let him live for what he's done, and that was before I found out he was selling elves into slavery. If you think you're angry at him, it has nothing on the fury I feel."

Alistair stood up, and she used the opportunity to move away from the wall. He looked at her, still scared, but amazed as well. He wondered where she found this endless strength, like steel -- no, like ironbark, when he wanted to cry and flee or run off and find some darkspawn and fight the Blight that way instead of all of this nonsense. "What if they make me king anyways?"

Reshalya sat down on the sofa in front of the fire. She pat the spot next to her. "Then we defeat the Blight, then run off to Orlais and elope."

He sat down next to her. "You're joking, right?"

She laughed and tugged at his gauntlets. "It, umm, would make me feel better if you took these off for now. My arm still kind of hurts."

"Reshalya, I'm sorry. I'm also apparently an asshole."

She turned, sitting so they were facing each other. "Terrified - yes, a bit emotional right now - yes, an asshole - no."

He gently touched her upper arm where the bruise was forming with a now bare hand. He couldn't see it under her armor, but just knowing it was there made him feel ill. Alistair looked down at his feet before moving to get up. He didn't deserve this woman if he was going to do things like that to her. "I should go."

Reshalya sighed and rolled her eyes, "Sit down you big idiot, and look at me."

He complied, "But I... just the thought of it makes me ill."

"It's just a bruise, considering the type of injuries we normally get, one little bruise isn't much of a big deal. Besides you didn't even give me a chance to finish telling you my plan for the Landsmeet tomorrow. Alistair, I love you. That has not changed." Reshalya kissed him tenderly. She still felt a bit like slapping him, or punching him, but that was absolutely the wrong thing to do and perhaps her just being ‘prickly’, as he would say.

He spoke barely above a whisper, afraid that his voice would give out if he spoke normally, “Maker's breath. I love you too; I just don't feel like I deserve you right now."

She sighed, "What's done is done. Stop beating yourself up."

Reshalya really just wanted the whole business to go away, the reality of what could happen at the Landsmeet was finally sinking into her, and some of the possible outcomes terrified her. Not that she would admit this to Alistair; clearly she needed to be calm for the both of them right now. She forced herself to smile and said, "Now back to the Landsmeet plan. You know, Grey Warden business. Raising an army, stopping the Blight... That sort of thing."

"If we're discussing Warden business shouldn't Riordian be here?"

"No, I don't want to risk my deal with Anora getting back to Eamon before it’s too late for him to do anything about it, and while I trust Riordian, the less that know until they have to know the better. Well... that and I was also planning on making love to you until you pass out. I don't think it's really appropriate for him to be there for that bit. "

Alistair blushed so deeply that his ears turned bright red, "Andraste's flaming sword woman!"

Reshalya laughed. Then she kissed him deeply, his hands gently caressing her sides. She settled herself upright on the sofa, "Okay, I need you to concentrate for maybe 10 minutes more before we get to the steamy bits."

Alistair gulped, "So what's the plan oh fearless leader?"

"The first bit is the easy part, unless you're me. We present all of the evidence we have against Loghain to the Landsmeet, well most of it. There is one bit I want to hold in reserve."

"Why would you hold any evidence against that traitor in reserve?" Alistair's entire body stiffened. He looked aghast at her. Didn't she want Loghain dead as badly as he did? She was smiling her calm, knowing smile. It was the look she used on him when she clearly got something he didn't.

"Do you want to explain to the nobility of Ferelden that we're protecting a former Antivan Crow who was contracted to kill us?" Her voice was soft and calm; she was using a tone of voice most often used to soothe a petulant child.

Alistair laughed and felt his entire body relax. "Fair point, not really."

"Right, so well, I think I'll end up doing most of the speaking since I at least look like a neutral party. I’ll need to convince the Landsmeet to side with us against Loghain and force him to step down."

"Step down? But you said..." Now he was just confused.

She put two fingers over his lips, "Shush, I'm getting to that. If he steps down, he'll be executed for regicide, treason, and trying to steal the throne. If he doesn't, we can force a duel, and make sure that duel isn't something he can walk away from."

Alistair looked puzzled, though pleasantly surprised, "How do you know so much about how the Landsmeet works? I didn't think that's really part of a normal Dalish education, or that the Dalish even knew much at all about Ferelden politics."

"Well no," she laughed, "Arl Eamon has been teaching me. That's what all the meetings have been about."

"Oh"

She shifted her weight so she was sitting a bit more comfortably, "Moving on. If it comes to a duel I want you to fight him, and strike the killing blow. As much as I'd enjoy doing that myself, you deserve the satisfaction."

Alistair leapt towards her, practically knocking her off the sofa and hugged tightly. He only released her when he realized that he was holding her too tightly for her to breath, "What about the whole king thing?"

"Despite what Eamon believes, I think Anora will do just fine as queen, and the Landsmeet will support her. Not that I plan on giving them many other options after I get their support. That and well, stopping the Blight is our problem, not running a country after the Blight is over."

Alistair chuckled, "Maker. You're going to put him right back in a coma."

"He's also a bit blind. I'm not going to put you on the throne so I can become you little elven tart, and watch you be forced to marry some noble woman to produce heirs that both you and I know is impossible!"

She fidgeted with the armor buckles on her arm. Alistair put one hand over her fidgeting fingers to calm them, and use the other to lift her chin so he could look her in the eye, "Have some faith in me as well Reshalya. I would never let that happen," he grinned, "besides didn't you say we'd run off to Orlais and elope if they tried that."

Reshalya smiled weakly, "Maybe we should finish planning this in the morning, when we're a bit more umm... relaxed?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were as nervous as me. Stupid big dumb Alistair too caught up in self pity again."

"Now lethalin, don't listen to Alistair. And of course I'm nervous, more like terrified! I just hide it better then you." Alistair put an arm around her and pulled her close. They stayed like this for some time, just holding onto each other.

\--

Reshalya was the first to stir. Alistair stroked her hair and tried to get her to stay still. Reshalya looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. He just didn't want to let go of her right now, "What's wrong?"

She looked a bit embarrassed, “Privy. I'll be right back, I promise."

Reshalya got up and dashed out of the room. While she was gone, Alistair started to slowly remove the rest of his armor. This was a task that started taking more and more time as he started wearing heavier and more elaborate armor. All he could think about was the one thing they had been avoiding -- the future. He knew that if they forced him to become king there was no way they could stay together. The nobles would never accept a Dalish Grey Warden as queen, and she would probably be exiled permanently from the clans if she became his mistress and he was forced to marry someone else. He couldn't do that to her.

Alistair grumbled. Why did this stuff have to be so hard to remove? He yanked on a buckle. She had promised if at all possible he would not become king and that woman was nothing if not capable. If he learned one thing at since he met her, it would be that most people vastly underestimated elves. Just how long did it take to use the privy? He jerked at a buckle on his upper arm.

The door slowly opened. They had been careful to be at least a little discrete, despite him spending every single night in her bed since they arrived in Denerim. In bound... Fenris. The large marbari was shortly followed by his mistress. She smiled sheepishly, "Wynne found me on the way back. She reminded me that we both have to be out of bed early and put him,” she pointed at the dog, "in charge of it."

Alistair laughed. In all the fear, in all the worry life went on. The dog settled himself on the rug in front of the fire and promptly went to sleep. Fortunately for the two of them, the dog was used to their evening activities and ignored then. Reshalya gave him a side long look and hoped he wouldn't interrupt. She walked up to Alistair and kissed him deeply, while nimble fingers made quick work of the rest of the fastenings of his armor. She breathed a whisper in his ear, "no matter what happens tomorrow, let's make tonight a night to remember."

He gulped and nodded.

Reshalya stepped back just enough to deftly unfasten and remove her own armor. She stood before Alistair in nothing but her smallclothes. Closing the gap between them, she kissed Alistair's neck where it met his shoulder while sliding her hands down his back to rest on his ass. Her hands worked their way slowly back up, darting underneath his shirt and over the smooth muscles of his back. Meanwhile his hands caressed her sides and the sides of her breasts. Alistair tried not to look at the bruise on the upper part of her left arm.

He lifted the loose linen shirt over his head, then bent forward and kissed her deeply and passionately. He was tenderer now, less rough, but still consuming. He reached around and removed what little of her clothing remained. Alistair looked at her, his lust mixing with his terror and all of his other conflicting emotions to burn like wildfire in his eyes. He wanted to consume her with passion and at the same time just wanted to hold her in his arms and make the big bad world go away. He knelt before her and licked and nipped from her stomach to the cleft in-between her small, firm breasts.

Reshalya twined her fingers in his hair and guided his hungry tongue to one of her nipples. He flicked his tongue across the tender pink flesh. She gasped. Then he bit down on it, with more than his usual force. She yelped as it hardened in response to his less then tender ministrations. Alistair licked around it before nipping on it more gently this time and sucking. His hands were wrapped around her slim thighs, holding her up and holding her still at the same time. He repeated the same treatment on the other nipple.

He moved downwards, giving attention to her flat, muscular stomach, her waist and hips, he skipped around the small patch of dark, curly hair above her core to turn his ministrations on her inner thighs. Again he was tender at first with kisses and licks that evoked gasps and moans from the lithe elven woman. Then he was less tender, biting and sucking on her flesh causing her to whimper in a mixture of pleasure and pain. It would leave a mark, at least for the next few days - marking her as his.

Reshalya's knees started to give way under his ministrations and rather than continue to hold her up, he released her legs and let her collapse on her knees. She met his eyes with her own, smoldering burn meeting wildfire. Reshalya stroked his chest gently then, with quick fingers, grabbed both of his nipples and pinched them hard. Alistair moaned and felt his manhood stiffen even more. She kissed his shoulder, up the side of his neck, and then found his lips. The fire burned brighter in her and she consumed him. They broke the embrace, breath ragged.

Alistair's fingers found their way between her legs, feeling her wetness and to see if she would be receptive to him yet. She was. Reshalya didn't want things to end quite that fast though. She lowered her mouth to his manhood and ever so gently took him inside. She ministered to his manhood with her mouth and hands with a tenderness only brought on by a great deal of self-control. She brought him closer and closer to the edge before she stopped, sitting back up. This was more then he could take right now.

He looked at how she was sitting, and then with a swift movement, pushed her to her hands and knees. Alistair positioned himself behind his lover and looked at her wetness, exposed to him and there for the taking. He licked her in a long stroke, starting at the small protrusion that could bring her so much pleasure before tasting her directly and deeply. Reshalya moaned at the sudden jolt of pleasure, gasping for breath and gripping the rug beneath her.

Alistair smiled to himself and positioned his manhood at her hot, wet opening. He pushed himself into her and she met him, pushing her hips back onto him. He gripped her hips hard, making crescent marks in her flesh with his nails. This would be no tender love making. He fucked her, hard. Reshalya reached between her legs and massaged herself, wanting, needing release as Alistair buried himself repeatedly into her. White hot release came to her explosively and repeatedly. She cried out with each release and gasped for breath in-between. The intense spasms were more than Alistair could take. He thrust deeply into her, groaning from somewhere deep and animalistic as he was sent over the edge. He thrust into her a few final times, spilling the last of his seed before they both collapsed onto the rug.

They lay there for some time not moving, just enjoying the afterglow of their intense orgasms. Alistair watched her in amazement as she started to fall asleep. He slowly started to gather the energy needed to move, and stroked her back so she wouldn't fall asleep just yet, "Don't fall asleep on me yet, or at least wait until we get into bed."

He slowly and gingerly got up, helping her up with him. Alistair gathered her in his arms and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, "My love, you might not mind sleeping on hard surfaced all the time but I do."

Reshalya chucked softly and let herself be led to bed. Alistair sat her down on the edge of the bed and tossed something white and linen at her. Rather than catching it, it landed on her head. She pawed at the fabric, saw what it was, and then slipped it on. Alistair looked a little apologetic, "I just don't want you to catch cold."

Alistair climbed in bed next to her, gently pulled her close to him and then covered them both with the blankets. She muttered dozily, "I like our shirt. It's comfortable."

He kissed the top of her head, and then closed his eyes, thinking to himself that no matter what happened tomorrow, he would find a way to spend every night for the rest of his life with the woman he loved.


End file.
